Iris
by Ann W. Boleyn
Summary: Song-fict: Basado en la canción 'Iris' de Goo Goo Dolls... Una historia poco común! Chapter 2 Up!
1. I know that you feel me somehow

_Para todos mis lectores y en especial a CamFelton que ama esta canción, amiga, te quiero mucho, sigue así xD y a RsMoony que adora la sangre. También a mi co-escritor (más bien el que me ayudó con la idea y empezamos a imaginar la historia) Thoms._

_**"And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now."**_

"Hoy, a pesar de ser un hombre que, aparentemente, lo tiene todo, me siento vacío, hay algo mal en mí, hay algo que no me deja vivir...

Quizás sea el recuerdo de aquel trágico accidente, de aquella tarde de abril de hace 10 años. Aquel recuerdo desgarrador que marcó por completo mi vida como amigo, como hermano, como estudiante, como amante... Como persona.

Aquel cruel y drástico recuerdo era el de la muerte de mi mejor amigo; Harry, Harry Potter, de la muerte de mi peor enemigo; Draco Malfoy, de la muerte de mi pequeña hermana y confidente: Ginny Weasley y la muerte de mi amiga, mi compañera, mi fortaleza, mi esperanza, mi vida entera... Mi amante; Hermione Granger.

Diez años atrás, cuando cursábamos el 7° grado en Hogwarts, la escuela más prestigiada de magia y hechicería el curso había comenzado bien...

Todo era normal, como siempre, mis dos amigos inseparables y yo teníamos discusiones con Snape sin importancia, pelébamos con Malfoy y lo insultábamos constantemente... Más bien le devolvíamos los insultos...

_"Hola, Granger, qué bien te han sentado las vacaciones"_ -Le decía aquel patán a Hermione, mientras le hablaba seductoramente y le tomaba el hombro como insinuándole otras cosas... Hermione había cambiado mucho, se arreglaba más, se alaciaba el cabello, su bata era más ajustada y dejaba ver su cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Sonreía constantemente y su caminar inspiraba a seguirla.

"_Cállate, Malfoy" _- ...Hermione también había cambiado su carácter, ahora no esperaba a que nosotros la defendiéramos y podía insultar a Malfoy por sí sola...

_"Pues... A mí nadie me calla, Granger... Quieras o no tú tarde o temprano caerás rendida a mis pies, pero bueno, te comprendo una 'sangre sucia' no sabe lo que hace. Ay, Granger, juraría que no eres tú". _-Le decía Malfoy a Hermione tomándola por la cintura y guiñéndole el ojo.

_"¡¡Cállate estúpido¡¡Eres un cerdo¿¡Cómo tienes el descaro de insinuárteme después de lo que le hiciste a Ginny? Eres un patán, Malfoy"_ -Le dijo Hermione alzándole la voz mientras con su mano le soltaba una cachetada.

Malfoy sólo la miró con desprecio y se alejó, no sin antes decir:

"_Cállate, Granger, lo que haya pasado entre Weasley y yo no te importa y tú no sabes lo que realmente pasó" _-Sus ojos grises se habían llenado de lágrimas, varias lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla y su mirada arrogante se había turnado a una mirada enamorada, decepcionada... Parecía que Hermione le había dado en su punto débil. Al parecer, cuando le hablaban de mi hermana se alteraba mucho y parecía que todavía la amaba y era su debilidad. Malfoy se alejó caminando rápidamente y arrastrando los pies.

Aquel tipo era un patán, después de haber jugado con los sentimientos de mi pequeña hermana Ginny, quería tener algo más con Hermione, ese tipo era un cínico. Malfoy y Ginny habían terminado por "motivos personales", como había dicho Ginny, dijo que el por qué Malfoy y ella ahora sólo eran amigos (Dios, no sé cómo mi hermana pudo haber andado con ese patán... Y lo peor de todo es que todavía eran amigos) era un secreto. Me imaginé que Malfoy no pudo sobrellevar la relación con mi hermanaél era un posesivo y egoísta. Mi hermana tenía muchos chicos detrás de ella, tal vez, los celos de Malfoy eran más que el amor que había entre él y mi hermana.

Mi hermana se deprimió muchísimo y Harry se convirtió, poco a poco, en su apoyo moral y en su mejor amigo. La ayudaba, la consolaba y, al parecer, ya se había olvidado de Malfoy. Pero qué equivocado estaba yo al pensar que mi hermana ya no se veía con Malfoy.

Un día Ginny había salido a media noche de su dormitorio, yo no me dí cuenta hasta que...

_"Ron, levántate, Ginny no está en su dormitorio."_ -Llegó Hermione a interrumpir mi sueño, que precisamente era con ella, yo pensé que seguía soñando así que me dí una vuelta y seguí durmiendo_-. "¡¡Ron¡¡Ronald Weasley, levántate" _-Dijo Hermione mientras trataba de despertarme... No estaba soñando, era ella.

_"¡Ah¿Eh¿Qué¿Hermione" _-Dije estúpidamente.

_"Te estoy diciendo que Ginny no está en su cama"_ -Me gritó¡ay! hasta cuando gritaba su voz era dulce, pero regresemos al tema.

_"Ah, pues dile a Harry, tengo sueño..." _ -La ignoré, tenía sueño... Soñé que la besaba, para que de repente ella llegara y me levantara de ese hermoso sueño, para entrar a otro...

_"Harry tampoco está, Ronald..." _-Me dijo preocupada.

_"Pues déjalos, se han de haber perdido por ahí... Ahora márchate y déjame dormir, Hermione."_ -Me porté como un patán, tenía sueño, compréndanme.

_"Está bien, pero yo te advertí..." _-Me decía Hermione con su voz autoritara y preocupada, pero yo sólo quería dormir, tenía sueño.

_"Sí, sí" _-Si la estaba escuchando pero tenía mucho sueño...

_"Buenas noches, Ron" -_Me dijo, iba saliendo de mi dormitorio.

_"Buenas noches, Hermione."_ -Le dije mientras me volteaba y veía su hermoso cabello castaño.

_"Adiós"_ - Justo cuando creí que se iba, se regresó y ella se despidió de mí de una forma muy maternal que hasta me recordó cuando era pequeño y mi madre iba todas las noches a contarme alguna historia sobre Merlín y después de quedarme dormido me daba un beso de buenas noches. Exactamente eso había hecho Hermione.

Al día siguiente, Hermione me dijo que se había quedado en el dormitorio de Ginny para llamarle la atención cuando llegara, pero se llevó una sorpresa...

_Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, ahí está el capítulo 2... Pero necesito críticas favorables para continuar, besos, cuídense, Kpb._


	2. I just don't want to miss you tonight

_**EL capítulo 2, aquí está, espero que les guste... xD**_

__

__

_**"And all I can taste is this moment.**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life.**_

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over.**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight"**_

Al día siguiente, Hermione me dijo que se había quedado en el dormitorio de Ginny para llamarle la atención cuando llegara, pero se llevó una sorpresa...

"Si, Ron, después de despedirme de tí, me dirigí hacia el dormitorio de Ginny, quería saber el por qué de su desaparición nocturna, eran ya varias noches que pasaba eso y la verdad, sospechaba de que se fuera con Malfoy a algún lugar porque tú y toda tu familia le habían prohibido verlo, pero mi sorpresa fue que cuando fuí a pedirte ayuda para ir a buscarla, no encontré a Harry en el dormitorio...

Después de ir contigo, pensé que tal vez podrías tener razón, alomejor los dos se habían ido a dar un paseo nocturno, después de todo ya tenían 17 y 16 años, cualquier pareja de adolescentes enamorados sólo cuentan el tiempo para verse. Pensé que tal vez era cierto eso de que se habían ido por ahí. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa! Eran aproximadamente las 00:30 a.m , cuando estaba yo esperando a Ginny en su cama.

Pero tocaron a la puerta, la abrí rapidamente, dí unos pasos y me volteé mirando hacia la pared:

_'Qué te pasa? Me tienes demasiado preocupada...' -_Le dije rápidamente y en voz baja. Pero al parecer esa persona no me había oído.

_'¿Estás aquí?' _-Esa voz era masculina, grave, no mucho, era muy noche y tenía algo de sueño y pensé, por un momento, que era Harry...

_'¿Me estabas esperando?' _-Era noche, sólo se podían ver sombras, ningún estúpido prende la luz a esa hora, ya sabes, los paseos nocturnos de Snape y de Fintch, bueno, seguiré- Me quedé shockeada por esa frase-

_'Claro que te he estado esperando, me tienes muy preocupada, ve la hora que es'_ -Le dije algo indignada.

_'Te dije que vendría, niña' _-A mí comenzó mi desconfianza, pensé, por un momento, que había sido Harry... Pero descubrí que no lo era cuando se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura. Me saqué de onda, pero en eso la puerta comenzó a abrirse, pensé que Harry me había confundido con Ginny y que ella estaría dando sus paseos nocturnos en el lago que, desde hace tiempo, eran más frecuentes.

_'Draco, Draco... Estás aquí?' _-Esa había sido Ginny. Entonces, aquél tipo no era Harry sino Draco, cuando me volteé hacia él vi sus ojos grises...

_'Si, espera... si tú estas aquí... ella es...' _-Malfoy se quedó asombrado, su voz temblaba y en ella se notaba algo de nerviosismo.

Lo interrumpí y le grité: _'Idiota, soy Hermione, lárgate de aquí, Malfoy, Ginny y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente'_

_'Mira, Granger, yo no vengo contigo, así es que mejor cállate'._ -Me respondió arrogantemente, era Malfoy.

_'Ya, tranquilízense... Hermione, esto es algo muy serio y sé ahora no lo entiendes, permíteme un momento... Tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con Draco, después te explico'._

_'Ginny, ¿acaso todavía andas con Malfoy?'_ -Y sin contestarme se marchó tomando de la muñeca y los dos se fueron rápidamente, corrienron y cerraron la puerta... Después"

_Interrumpí a Hermione... "¿Qué, qué? A ver... a ver... Ginny se estaba viendo con Malfoy a escondidas y yo no lo sabía" _-Dije fúrico.

_"Ron, _-me respondió Hermione- _¿me dejas terminar?" _

_"Perdóname"_ -Le dije algo sonrojado- _"Continúa, Hermione"._

_"Después de que se fueron abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me fui caminando de puntitas para que nadie me escuchara, pero antes de irme pasé de nuevo a tu dormitorio, por la capa invisible. Corrí, ya que nadie podía verme y seguí a Malfoy y a Ginny, se dirigían hacia el lago... Se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar... Sobre su... Su... Su 'relación'_

'Draco, ¿Qué sientes por mí?' -Le preguntaba dudosa Ginny a Malfoy.

_'Ginny, yo te amo ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esa forma? Abrazando a Potter, besándolo en mis narices, abrazándolo... Quiero recuperarte, Ginny, te amo y aunque trate de darte celos nunca he podido lograrlo, por favor discúlpame, te quiero y por tí haría todo'._ -Al parecer, Malfoy la quería y quería regresar con ella, pero era tarde y ahora Ginny andaba con Harry, pero bueno, Malfoy es un cerdo... -Se quedó callada dando un suspiro, ese suspiro tenía un aire de decepción, después de todo, Ginny y Hermione eran las mejores amigas.

_"¿Y qué pasó después, Herm?"_ -Le pregunté ansioso por saber qué más había pasado entre mi peor enemigo y Malfoy.

_-"¿Después de eso, ahh, pues lo que pasa es que ví que Malfoy se acercó y la besó... Pero no todo fue así como te platico, antes de eso hubo una discusión..._

_'Draco tú no me has perdido...' _-Le decía Ginny sensualmente al pervertido aquel...

_'¿Qué dijiste?' _-cualquiera hubiera reaccionado así... ¿Por qué andaba con Harry si su corazón y su alma pertenecían a otro hombre:

_'Eso que acabas de oír, tú no me has perdido, sigo siendo tuya...' _-Le decía Ginny mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Malfoy le acarició el rostro, se acercó poco a poco... Después de eso la besó salvajemente y la tiró al suelo, la situación era bastante comprometedora, él arriba de ella, parecía otra cosa... Hasta que, de repente, aún arriba de ella... Se alejó y dejó de besarla.

_'Pero... ¿Y Potter? ¿Qué hay con él?' -_Se veía celoso y enojado... Pero recibió una respuesta que, al parecer, lo dejó shockeado.

_'Tú sabes que quiero a Potter sólo para divertirme..' _-Y a mí también, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fingía querer a Harry cuando en verdad sólo jugaba con él? Harry la ama, Ron, y ella sólo está jugando con él... Ginny no era como pensé...

_'Pero si yo te he sido fiel, Ginny, sólo porque le dije a Granger lo guapa que lucía no quiere decir que me guste, además, lo hizé para darte esos, niña'. _-Mmm... Al parecer, después de todo, Malfoy sí tenía un poco de corazón...

_'Sólo quiero a Potter para acostarme con él...' _

-¿¡Qué-La interrumpí de nuevo- ¿Cómo mi hermana pudo hacer eso? Es una ninfómana, ¿qué le pasa? Esto no se va a quedar así, Hermione...

_-"¿Me permites acabar?" _-Me dijo ella algo enojada- "_Eso no es todo, Ron, hay algo peor..."_

_-"¿Qué puede ser peor?"_ -Según yo, conocía a mi hermana, pero no podía creer eso de ella, ¿cómo podía?

_-Ronald Wesley... ¿Quieres que acabe? ¿O no te importa? _-Al parecer, era algo muy grave, Hermione estaba alterada y en sus ojos se notaba la decepción.

_-"Está bien sigue, Hermione". _-La situación comenzaba a incomodarme.

_"Después de eso; siguieron más revelaciones..._

_'¿Qué?' _-Malfoy se quedó incrédulo, al igual que yo... Me decepcioné, nunca lo creí de ella...

_"Si, Draco, quiero vengarme de él... Ser parte de tí, demostrarte que por tí daría todo y que quiero vengarme de él, para así demostrarle a tu padre que puedo ser parte de tí y que no soy una boba como él piensa, quiero demostrarle que soy lo suficientemente buena para tí, que tú y yo nos amamos... Que lo nuestro es serio..." _-Después de eso, lo que siguió me dejó impactada, se besaron, se dijeron que se amaban infinidad de veces y ví como Ginny y Malfoy empezaron a besarse salvajemente y, decidida a irme...

Ví cómo Malfoy le propuso que hicieran el amor ahí, en el lago... Y cómo Ginny aceptó... Me fui, no quería ver eso.. Ya era demasiada decepción para un solo día y me alejé... No quería ver eso... Así que me fui y aún con la capa invisible me topé a Harry en el Gran Comedor y se dirigía hacia el Lago..."

__

__

_**Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen rr xD para ver si le sigo... Bueno, besos, cuídense, denme ánimos, dejando un rr, los quiero, Kpb**_


	3. When everything's made to be broken

_Disclaimer:_

_Este fict no está hecho con fines de lucro :P._

_Notas:_

_Perdónenme: Dios, tenía muuuuuucho que no actualizaba y no era por olvidadiza era porque escribí el capítulo muchas veces, con muchas escenas y cosas así, pero ninguno me convencía..._

_Dedicado a..._

_Dedicado a uno de mis mejores amigos; a Tomás, jajajja! Sabes que no soy buena en esto del misterio pero naaaaa va a quedar bien porque me vas a ayudar ¿vdd mendigo desgraciado? jajaja ntc. Tqmmmca, gracias por estar siempre conmigo._

_Inspiración:_

_Mi niño tú sólo tú, te amo Victor! Gracias, gracias por todo!_

_Besos, los dejo leyendo._

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood,**_

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_

_**"And I don't want the world to see me.**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.**_

_**When everything's made to be broken.**_

_**I just want you to know who I am."**_

Harry se dirigía hacia el Lago, traté de detenerlo...

_"Alguien está ahí" _-Me dijo algo asustado.

_"Sí, soy yo... Aquí, a tu izquierda."_ -Le dije, recordé que no podía verme, traía la capa invisible.

"Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí?" -Preguntó al verme

"Dando mis paseos nocturnos por el Lago... Espera, la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Harry?" -Le contesté algo intrigada.

"Das paseos nocturnos, Hermione? " -Me preguntó algo consternado...

"Ehm... quién? Ah sí, sí, yo... Sí, vengo de dar un paseo por el Lago se ve hermoso de noche ¿sabes?" -Me veía nerviosa... Creo que sí se notaba y mucho S

"Oye, de casualidad.. ¿Ginny no estaba contigo?"

"Eu? Ah.. Sí, pero ella subió antes porque se sentía muy mal..."

"Podemos dar un paseo por el Lago, Hermione?"

"Hace mucho frío, es tardísimo y ya estuve mucho rato fuera de la sala común..." -Ese era el peor pretexto que había oido :

"Vale, entonces vámonos..." -Dijo él no muy convencido y mirando hacia afuera del castillo.

Caminamos hasta nuestra sala común con la capa puesta, pero antes llegamos a la cocina por algunos bocadillos, aparte Dubby no se negó a darnos un poco de las sobras de la cena. Cuando acabamos de comer, nos pusimos de nuevo la capa y nos dirigimos hacia la sala común, dijimos la contraseña y pasamos, no había nada en los sillones y como era fin de semana y al día siguiente no tendríamos clase, nos quedamos Harry y yo a platicar acerca de cosas; de Ginny, de los gemelos, de mis padres, de Quien - Tú - Sabes, de que extrañábamos a Sirius y de que nos hacía falta... Cosas así...

Cuando nos despedimos, Ginny entró y dijo "adiós", va... Tú y yo sabemos que le decía a Malfoy, pero como ella se estaba conviertiendo en una cínica e hipócrita llegó y nos dió las buenas noches, a mí de una forma bastante arrogante porque yo ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo y los planes con Malfoy... Bueno, eso no lo supo, sólo supo que yo ya sabía de su relación a escondidas con el peor enemigo de su novio: Con Draco Malfoy.

"¿Con quién estabas, Ginny?" -Le dije en un tono autoritario, ella sabía que yo la habái visto salir con Malfoy.

"Con Luna ¿algún problema?" -Contestó en un tono rebelde y con soberbia. Sin decir más me dijo: "Buenas noches, Herms" -Sus palabras habían salido forzadamente de sus labios y eso que me había dicho lo había hehco entredientes, como si me hiciera un favor al decírmelo, me lanzó una mirada fría y diciéndome: "No te saldrás con la tuya" ...Bueno, al menos eso sentí yo.

En cuestión de segundos su voz cambió y corrió a abrazar a Harry, fingiendo que en verdad lo amaba, con sus manos (que por cierto, hace aproximadamente dos horas estaban acariciando el cuerpo de Malfoy ¬¬) sobre el cuello de Harry lo besó y le dijo: "Buenas noches, te amo" ...Jajaja... Eso era una vil mentira, hubiera podido ser actriz en lugar de hechizera. Pero bueno, eso no importa, lo peor de todo esque yo me desmoronaba al ver que nuestro mejor amigo estaba totalmente cegado, cegado por el amor que le tenía a tu hermana, a mi mejor amiga y a la amante de Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione -sollozé- ¿cómo ella puede ser así?" -Le dije llorando.

"Ni yo lo sé, Ron, créeme que estoy igual de sorprendida que tú, no puedo creer que la más noble de los Weasley se esté convirtiendo en una persona ansiosa de poder y con deseos de matar a la persona que más la ama en este mundo, además, ya es del lado oscuro, no podemos hacer nada... Porque si intentamos salvarla y hacer que de nuevo sea de nuestro bando, nuestras vidas correrán peligro. Además, lo único que se me ocurre en este momento es intentar salvar la vida de Harry..." -Dijo ella llorando de rabia, de tristeza... No podía creer lo que su mejor amiga, lo que su hermana estaba tramando, era cruel, sus intenciones eran criminales y perversas

"¿Le diremos lo que traman Ginny y Malfoy?" -Le pregunté algo confundido, yo tampoco sabía que hacer... La vida de toda mi familia correría peligro si le deciamos a Harry lo que pasaba, y no sólo era la vida de mi familia, sino también la de nosotros, la de los familiares de Hermione. Ginny sabía todo, todos los secretos de cada uno de nosotros pues nosotros al creerla noble e inocente era una de nuestras confidentes...

Y yo conocía a Ginny, era necia y para que alguien la hiciera cambair de opinión era practicamente imposible, tal vez estaba demasiado enamorada de Malfoy que había puesto en peligro las vidas de todos nosotros, Incluso la vida de la persona que algún día hubiera dado todo por verle feliz, ahora estaba tramando matarlo para ser aceptada por un grupo que al final también podría asesinarla: Ginny ahora estaba llena de ira, deseosa de poder, la avaricia había poseido su ser y sólo pensaba en matar a Harry... Pues al hacerlo, los poderes del Señor Oscuro se incrementarían, podría recuperar todos sus poderes y así gobernar el mundo mágico; De sólo pensar eso me estremecía... Venían a mi mente imágenes de sangre, me imaginaba gente muerta por las calles y el Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado pisando sus cadáveres, con sus ecuaces atrás de él, burlándose de la gente muerta y entre esos ecuaces de la persona más cruel que haya conocido el mundo mágico veía a mi hermana como la futura Sra de Malfoy, y yo...

...Yo me veía asesinado por el que podría haber pertenecido a mi familia, el que fuese el esposo de mi hermana: me veía asesinado por las manos del asqueroso y ruin Malfoy... No, no podía permitir eso, tenía que hacer algo para poder hacer entrar en razón a Harry y así salvar su vida, para que él nos salvara a nosotros, era el único que lo había logrado vencer desde que era pequeño, Harry era tan poderoso como ese mago que no deber ser nombrado. Después de esa infinidad de pensamientos, Hermione decidió hablar...

"Creo que sería lo mejor, pero Harry ama tanto a Ginny que no creería lo que estamos diciendo, aunque él confía ciegamente en nosotros y nosotros jamás le hemos mentido, así que supongo que nos creerá... Esto es tan confuso" -Dijo Hermione mientras yo la abrzaba, la sentí tan frágil y la ví tan vulnerable que no pude aguantar las ganas y la abrazé. Por unos instantes el silencio invadió nuestro espacio. De pronto me llené de ganas para decirle que la amaba, que la amaba desde siempre, desde que éramos amigos... Pero era un mal momento, aunque no tuve que decirle nada porque en ese momento que ella estaba entre mis brazos me dijo algo, algo que me dejó helado, pero no de miedo, sino de sorpresa, esa noche en la que todo no podía ir peor Hermione me dijo:

"Ron, eres mi mejor amigo, gracias por escucharme, por creerme, por protegerme, gracias por estar conmigo siempre. Te quiero" -Y se recargó en mi pecho, yo acaricié su cabello sin decirle nada... Minutos después de mis labios salió el valor y le susurré al oido: "Te amo, Hermione" -Estaba libre de toda culpa y lloré, lloré mucho mientras la abrzaba, ella al oir mi llanto me dijo.

"Ron, yo también te amo... Desde que te conocí, tú siempre me demostraste más apoyo que Harry y aunque éramos el trío dinámico siempre estuve enamorada de tí..."

De nuevo el maldito e incómodo silencio... De pronto, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que nuestros labios se unieron en un profundo beso, en ese momento supe que Hermione era mía, que la protegería contra todos y que daría mi vida por verla a ella feliz... "¿Eso es un sí?" Le dije algo confuso después de ese beso que parecía que jamás iba a terminar. Sólo una sonrisa se asomó por sus finos labios y dijo: "Sí... Si eso era una propuesta romántica" y los dos reimos, nos miramos y nos volvimos a besar por un instante hasta que alguien llegó a interrumpir nuestro hermoso momento...

"Uuff, ehh, coff" -Alguien llegó jadeando, su figura era fácil de reconocer, su figura algo grande y su torpeza al caminar: era Neville.

"Chicos, lamento cambiar su romántico momento por malas noticias..." -Dijo Neville, parecía que había corrido mucho, no dejaba de jadear, de repente su mirada de iluminó con un brillo de terror.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" -Dijimos a coro mi ahora novia y yo... Ahh, éramos el uno para el otro... Bueno, volvamos a lo de Neville, Longbottom nos dijo algo que nos dejó perlejos, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, el temor invadió mi ser. Era el principio de que algo terrorífico estaba por ocurrir.

"Es Luna... Luna Lovegood... La... La han hayado muerta en el Salón de Herbología" -Las palabras de Nevile fueron tan... tan fuertes. ¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood? Era una chica que no solía meterse en problemas y aunque la tacharan de fenómeno no le importaba, ella era muy feliz con su vida, era parte de nuestro grupo de amigos, no, no... Ginny no había poderla matado, ella planeaba matar a Harry... No a Luna, además Luna era su mejor amiga, se supone que también Hermione, pero Luna sabía lo de la relación de mi hermana con Malfoy, de hecho, ella la apoyaba con sus ideas poco convencionales de que "El amor no respeta nada... Si tú lo amas que no te importe nada", bueno al menos eso me dijo una vez Hermione, si olvidé mencionarlo es porque no le dí mucha importancia hasta... El día de su muerte :.

"¿Está ahí? ¿En el salón de herbología?" Preguntó Hermione.

"No, la señora Pomfrey y Ojoloco Moody la examinarán, Pomfrey para ver si murió envenenada y Moody... Moody, por si acaso fue exterminada por algún maleficio prohibido" -Dijo Neville mientras caminaba en dirección al cuadro de la Señora Gorda. "¿No vienen?" -Preguntó con cierto temor.

"Vamos, Ron, tenemos que saber que le pasó a Luna" -Dijo Hermione armándose de valor, yo me quedé incrédulo. Pero no descarté la posibilidad de que Ginny la hubiera matado para así armarse de valor para así ir matando gente inocente y en un descuido... Llevar a Harry a la perdición para que ahí fuese asesinado por Lord Voldemort. (...Tenía coraje, ira... Por eso dije que nombre...)

Y seguimos a Neville, todos íbamos tristes y en el trancurso nos encontramos a McGonagall que no dijo absolutamente nada pero se veía bastante afectada, como temerosa y por lo general ella se veía fuerte, autoritaria, severa pero esa vez se veía mal, como irresoluta, vulnerable, pusilánime.

Sobre una camilla vimos el cuerpo inerte de aquella que alguna vez hubiera sido nuestra amiga, el cuerpo de Luna. El cadáver de Luna tenía un impresión de melancolía. Como si antes de morir se hubiera estado acordando de algo, Hermione lloró al verla sin vida, se sintió impotente, a su dolor nos sumábamos Harry, Ginny y yo. Ginny se veía tan triste, reconocía su mirada cuando ella mentía su mirada reflejada cierta obsenidad y cierto descaro, pero al verle llorar la muerte de su mejor amiga me dí cueta que ella no podía haber matado a Luna, porque su mirada era cristalina al igual que las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas pecositas.

Ginny estaba inconsolable, todos estábamos en el funeral de Luna, incluidos los Slytherin, además a todos nos causó mucho impacto el motivo de la muerte de Luna, murió asesinada por un hechizo que sólo el Señor Oscuro podía hacer, o enseñárselo a sus discípulos. Quien la mató era fiel servidor de El Que No Debe ser nombrado...

_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_

_Bueno... Hasta ahí se quedó :D Jajaja, dejen reviews para actualziar rápido y díganme quien mató a Luna jajaja ;)._

_Besos, cuídense, déjenme un review porfavor xD_

_**Atte. Viridiane Wood**_


End file.
